percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon of Beginnings part 4
"weirdest day in my life" said Kaitlyn "well I have a question when we were at your house you said am still dreaming right did you have a dream about Umm myth stuff" said Trevor "Ya but you talk about a camp and I don't want to tell it two times" said Kaitlyn "Ok but I need to know about your friend Morgan Watermen I think she a dimigod a powerfully one at that" ask Trevor " Morgan a dimigod" Kaitlyn said skeptically Morgan was Kaitlyn's good friend they met in Girl scouts in 4th grade Morgan was kind of goofy but she was really smart Kaitlyn could always count on her to have her back with a bully or to help her stop a out of control deer running through a Chinese food restaurant it happened ok but she is super kind she could not even hurt a fly no real she can't she try so hard to "ya I think so I want to know what she is good at so I can get a idea on when to bring her to camp" said Trevor "Ok let see she on the track team she vary kind and she has way with horses she is a really fast swimmer and-" Kaitlyn was cut off by the sound of wing beats soon a chariot pulled by pegasi was landing two people came out the one that was holding the reins had jet black hair and sea green eyes if Kaitlyn had to guess she say 16 he seam to be analyzing Kaitlyn to see if she was a threat the other one was a blonde hair boy with brown eyes he was a bit stringy he look to look like he was 13 in the back of Kaitlyn mind she thought he look cute but he look nervous and maybe a bit scared but never less they both came over. "hay guys can you take her to camp I have to watch a dimigod and don't worry you can trust her" Trevor said loyally then he left "well hi my name is Kaitlyn Amye and I will be honest I am scared out of my wits" said Kaitlyn the two look at each other in a bit of shock and then back at Kaitlyn "well my name is Percy and this is Noah" said the the guy with the black hair and sea green eyes "so are you ok" ask Noah "well my ears are still ringing and am just a bit dizzy" said Kaitlyn Noah pulled some thing out of his bag a bag of crackers? and gave some to Kaitlyn "here this should help" Noah said Kaitlyn was a bit cautious so she took a nibble it tasted great like her moms home made hot chocolate which was just melted chocolate but it brought back great memories of playing in the snow with Sailor and the neighborhood kids and coming back in for the hot chocolate Kaitlyn eat the rest and feel a lot better she stood up "well what did it taste like" Percy ask "my moms home made hot chocolate why" Kaitlyn ask back at Percy "its called Ambrosia and it taste like your most comforting food" said Percy Kaitlyn heard a animal say "hurry up boss i can smell that hellhound coming back for round two" Kaitlyn realize that it was a black Pegasus a stallion the other Pegasus said "ya hurry up" the other one was a mare it was white with black spots "the hellhound coming back" Kaitlyn said with terror "you can talk with the pegasi " Percy said with disbelief "all animals really even the hellhound" she said still scared "Ok but lets get going" Noah said so all of them got into the chariot and took off Kaitlyn felt good to be in the sky she felt free "so you really did not know that your a werewolf Kaitlyn" ask Noah "I had no clue" Kaitlyn said sadly "so are you two dimigods" Kaitlyn ask "Ya well I am a son of Poseidon and Noah here is a son of Apollo" said Percy "the god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms and the god of sun ,light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy right I bet I am" Kaitlyn said triumphantly Percy and Noah were vary shock "How did you-" Noah said "I read mythology a lot especially Greek" Kaitlyn said "well you will hit it off with the Athena campers" said Percy "well I want explanation about all of this first" said Kaitlyn "well your about to get one we are here" Noah said they were at the camp she dream about hills with strawberry's and forests and cabins and their were heading down to the big house "this is the camp from my dreams" Kaitlyn said with disbelief Percy look at her "we should talk about that when you meet Chiron" when they landed their was a centaur the one from her dream and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes who look 16 seeing was looking at Percy Kaitlyn thought probably dating they love each other a lot wait how did she know that it like she pick up on their emotions like a dog when they landed the girl kiss Percy on the cheek then look at Kaitlyn analyzing her like Percy did but when Percy smiled she stop she must trust Percy that I am Ok Kaitlyn thought but the centaur look straight at Kaitlyn necklace a bit in shock but then he smiled at her a couple of people came over a girl with dark tanned skin with black hair and eyes that seemed to change color with her was a boy with blonde hair with electric blue eyes and glasses their dating too and they seam close. Kailtyn got off the chariot so did Noah "Welcome Kaitlyn Amye to camp Haft-blood I am Chiron" said the centaur "Um hello sorry to be rude but can I have a explanation sir" Kaitlyn said Kaitlyn had vary good manners "why of course do you mind if they come too" Chiron said gesturing to the two that came over and the girl that kiss Percy and Percy and Noah "sure I don't minded" Kaitlyn said great her shyness was coming in her she never did well with a lot of people around "well you should know our names I am Annabeth this is Piper and Jason" said the girl who kiss Percy They all went into the big house the decorations were weird but what caught her attention was the stuff leopard head when it said "I want sausages" "you have a stuff leopard head that wants sausages" Kaitlyn said in amazement "well you can talk to animals" Chiron said "yes and are you the same Chiron from the myths who trained a lot of good hero's" ask Kaitlyn "why yes I am now lets talk about you and what you are" said Chiron Kaitlyn heart drop she did not want to know but ar the same time she did Moon of Beginnings part 1 Moon of Beginnings part part 2 Moon of Beginnings part 3 Category:Fan Fiction